In the prior art IC recording device, the robust arm for locating an IC are moved in a coordinate formed by an X axis and a Y axis for performing horizontal positioning operations. Then the arm is located vertically along a coordinate formed by the Y axis and the Z axis. The above mentioned processes for XY coordinate and YZ coordinate are performed repeatedly. The processes for different coordinates can not be performed at the same time. This has deeply affected the manufacturing process. The prior art burner uses image devices for detecting the position alignment of an IC before transferring to a burner. Thus the components for the Z axis become complicated and the torques in the X and Y axis are great. Thereby the manufacturing cost is high. Thus, in the prior art burners, the processes of material feeding, recording and transferred need to be improved.